


Why did you leave? I never said you could leave

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I love dc but I hate it, I was mad, Kidnapping, Mourning, This only has one part, have fun hurting now with me, so i made a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: The bats screeched above, loud in the eerily silence that resides in the cave. As if they knew one of their own was no longer here. They may be human but the bats, the actual bats with wings, knew somehow.That someone was no longer here when they should be. Hell, they didn’t even have a body to bury.





	Why did you leave? I never said you could leave

Dick’s muscles were jumping and he was shaking, shaking so much but he couldn’t stop. His breathing was ragged, haggard and heavy and there was a pit of anger coiling around his heart like a snake and it made him sick to the bone.

He forced a breath out of his nose, slow and painful as he leaned back onto the cave wall. The dampness cooled his sweating skin and soaked his shirt but he couldn’t care less.

The bats screeched above, loud in the eerily silence that resides in the cave. As if they knew one of their own was no longer here. It made Dick’s toes curl in his sock and he wiggles them when the fabric gets uncomfortable.

The bats screeched and screeched and when he wrenched his sore and dry eyes open he could see Bruce’s fist clench. His shoulders shook as he stood above the metal work table, a lone bloodied staff staining the steel.

Without warning Bruce swung around, anguish on his face as clear as day as he slammed his clenched fist into the wall. The bats screeched and their wings took them far away from the grieving, human, bats.

Nobody had the energy to flinch, to even see if he was okay.

Dick watched as Bruce straightened himself up, shoulders tight and high as he strode up the stairs, heading to the lone dark and cold manor. Alfred heaved a sigh, the old butler followed Bruce with a hunched over back and a sad look directed at the lone staff. His steps echoed long after he was gone.

“The old man finally did it.” Jason murmured, his voice loud despite the fact he was whispering. No one looked at him.  
“He got another one of us killed, huh?”

No one said a word as Jason stomped on his cigarette, boot squeaking against polished, dark, stone floor. Jason looked at them all for a long moment, mouth open before he turned away, eyes downcast and fingers shoved in his pockets. His heavy footfalls echoed in the cave like thunder clashing against the earth. The sound of the motorcycle was like lightning, loud and shocking and yet, no one did anything.

Stephanie was next, she got up from the plastic chair next to the computers. Her hood covered her tear stained face and nobody stopped her when she left. Her form disappeared into the shadows as she left the cave by foot. Dick watched her go, feeling numb.

Dick watched them all. He wondered who would be next. Damian? Cassandra maybe? Duke, Barbara? Or would Kate leave next?

Kate sighed and Dick’s internal quew as answered. She stood up and stretched, stiff bones cracking loudly in the large cave. Nobody flinched or even reacted.

She looked around, eyes trained on the lone staff and she sighed. It was a small thing, a quick puff of air but it meant so much more than that. Red hair caught onto her blood stained lipstick and she pushed it away, makeup smudging but Kate remained unfazed.

She held out a hand to Duke, who stared at it for a long while. Kate waited and when Duke finally put her hand in his, she heaved the numb boy up. They went seperate ways, Kate went out of the cave while Duke headed upstairs. Both of their shoes loud against the stone they walked on.

Dick rolled his head back against the cool brick, bumpy wall and closed his eyes. The anger was still there but the hurt was overtaking it. It squirmed it’s way through his veins, pumped through his blood, wrapped around his lungs and affected his heart in the worst and most painful way possible.

Dick didn’t jump when a soft hand landed on his shoulder despite his surprise. He didn’t have the energy to jump. He cracked his eyes open, looked into Barbara’s and Cassandra’s sad ones.

Barbara’s were shiny and clear, hurting openly and her hand trembled on his shoulders for a second, fingers flexing and twitching before she pulled away. She cradled her hand in her lap, staring at it in lost thought and painful memories. Her breathing turned sharp, a hiss between her teeth before she took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

Dick turned to Cass’ stormy grey eyes. They swirled with emotion, impossible to completely distinguish. Eyes were a view to the soul people say and Dick had never really believed it until now.

Cassandra’s frame was still and strong, she carried herself as she always did. Graceful and confident without even trying. Her eyes told a different story. Raw anger and blinding pain, disbelief and numbness with a hell of a lot of hurting.

Normally Dick would hug them, run a hand through their hair and bury their face into his chest or neck and rock them until they calmed. He’d whisper sweet nothings, promises of a bright future and whispering about how it was all okay.

But it wasn’t.

So he didn’t do that. Didn’t comfort them, whisper about happy futures and how everything is fine and dandy because it wasn’t. Dick didn’t know how it could ever be. Not anymore.

Barbara’s wheels squeaked against the stone and Cassandra’s foot fall were silent but they seemed to echo anyway. A sign to everyone she was leaving, she was going and she didn’t know when she would be coming back. If ever. Not without him.

It was silent then. It could’ve been for seconds, hours or even weeks when Dick’s attention was caught by a squeak of cloth against leather. His blue eyes trailed lazily to the chair and he watched as Damian stood up. His shoulders were tight and stiff, body alert and on edge as he walked up to the metal table.

Dick watched as Damian stared at the staff for a long time, fists curled at his side and jaw clenched as his hood cast his eyes in a shadow. He watched as Damian reached into his utility belt, pulling out some wipes before he pulled his belt off and placed it over a chair.

He watched as Damian picked up the bloodied staff with shaking fingers. For a second Dick thought it was going to fall out of the slack hold before Damian’s grip tightened. His fingers turned white at the grip and Dick nearly found it funny at how quickly it turned red.

Damian looked sick as he starred at the blood staining his skin before he shook himself. He carefully wiped away the blood with steadied fingers while his whole body shook. The blood stained the wipes quickly and when Damian put the staff back on the table Dick could still see the blood clotting the joints in the collapsible staff.

Tim would hate it. Mumble about it not working smoothly and efficiently as it should and that’s funny. Dick doesn’t know why it’s funny but it is, because how can Tim complain when he isn’t even here?

“He was a soldier.” Damian said, voice echoing in the cave. He turned around, feet loud and crisp as he walked away.

When Damian was gone Dick allowed his head to fall, chin on his own chest and Dick didn’t think he could keep it up even is he wanted to. He dragged his knees up, socks half sliding off and bare feet flinching at the coldness of the caves floor.

The tears came and Dick wrapped his arms around his knees, rested his head on his arms and sobbed his heart out for his little brother.

How could Tim leave? He brought this family back together, after Bruce, after Jason, Hell he was there for them when Dick wasn’t even dead! Only fake dead! How could Timmy leave? Didn’t he know he was the glue to this family? That without fail Tim kept keeping them together, bringing them back? It wasn’t fair.

Being a hero wasn’t fair. Tim died being a hero and that would never be fair.

——

Tim leaned against his cell, bruised and broken and hating Mr. Oz with a fiery passion but he couldn’t help but smile.

He dragged his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. His chin dug into his arm as a smile spread across his face.

His family will find him, they would know he was still alive. People don’t just vanish, they’d leave prices of flesh and body part.

Tim had a body of Bruce and yet Bruce was alive and Tim brought him back. Tim knows they’ll find him, they would know he was alive and, so, he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim and it wasn’t fair that we barley got four panels when he died while Damian got a whole tribute
> 
> I was gonna write something completely different then this happened but what can you do 
> 
> *smiles innocently*


End file.
